


Ingredients: Oxytocin and a Consulting Detective

by love_in_mind_palace (mysleepyhead)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also the writing is bad, Bottom Sherlock, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, I warned ya, Just Sex, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Top John, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, after s4 fuckery i needed to write something where they are actually kissing and fucking, and dinner, i write like shit, there is zero plot, they are just happy to shag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysleepyhead/pseuds/love_in_mind_palace
Summary: It's Valentine's day and they are having drunk sex. That's all you need to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a tumblr prompt. Big thanks to my beta Louise @disregardedletters for correcting my crap grammar and sentences and not blocking me after reading this. Love you Lou <3

  
There were quiet murmurings all around them. The sounds of plates, forks and knives clinking. The soft sounds of people munching on their food, taking sips from their glasses in the background. People laughing, having conversations; waiters rushing around, taking orders and placing plates on tables.

 

 

“A dinner date to celebrate Valentine’s day?  Of all things?  Seriously John?” Sherlock had said with disbelief in his voice.

 

“It’s just a date then.” John had smiled. “I haven’t taken you out to a dinner date for a long time.”

 

“Okay.” Sherlock had shrugged in agreement.

 

So here they are. Having dinner.

 

 

“Do you want more wine?”

 

Sherlock picked the last mushroom off his plate with his fork. He put it in his mouth and began munching slowly. He looked at the impeccably dressed, handsome man in front of him who had the wine bottle in his hand and was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile; the smile which was reserved only for him. John had asked a question a few seconds earlier, which Sherlock realised he had still not given an answer to yet.

 

Sherlock looked at the man with extreme awe in his eyes. The man opposite to him - his whole world concentrated into one perfect human being. He looked so radiant despite the dim lights of the restaurant. 'Mood lighting' they say. Sherlock was definitely in a certain mood. His vision was a little disoriented because of the wine. Did he have too much?

 

John smiled widely and asked again, “Sherlock, do you want more wine?”

 

Sherlock moved his gaze to the empty crystal wine glass, he didn’t remember drinking the remainder of his glass...

 

“Yes, I think I will like some more wine, John.” He replied with a smile. His speech was slightly slurred.

 

His eyes followed John as he bowed his head a little and started pouring wine into the glass.

 

“If I had not known you better, I would have deduced something by now.” Sherlock said, watching intently as the wine glass was filling up again with the red liquid.

 

“What would that be?” John asked raising an eyebrow, as he began pouring into his own glass.

 

“That, you, Doctor John Hamish Watson, are trying to get me drunk on purpose.”

 

“Are you sure you know me better?” John sipped at his wine, Sherlock noticed his eyes were tinted a little and twinkling. The wine was working on John too.

 

“So you are... trying to get me drunk ?” Sherlock couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice and let out a small laugh.

 

“Maybe.” John gave a short reply, not even trying to hide his smile.

 

“That’s weird, because you don’t need me to get drunk to get into my pants. We are past that phase. I'm not even sure we had that phase...” Sherlock replied as he furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Stop thinking too much, Sherlock.” John chuckled in a relaxing tone.

 

 

 

“Orders for your dessert, sir?” The waiter stood near the table with a notebook and pen in hand.

 

“We're not ordering dessert.” John replied, holding his gaze upon Sherlock’s face.

 

“Why not?” Sherlock scrunched his nose, sipping the last bit of wine at once. “I want dessert.”

 

“We will have dessert…” John broke the gaze and looked at the waiter, politely yet firmly asking for the bill.

 

“Why can’t we have dessert here?” Sherlock asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

 

“This restaurant has excellent...” His speech was cut mid sentence because there was a sensation against his leg; a foot… John’s foot slowly tracing up along the length of his trousers.

 

Sherlock’s mouth fell open and he felt goose-bumps rising up all over his body.

 

And John was looking at him with an unreadable smile hanging from his lips. Eyes glinting mischievously in the light.

 

“Of course, I am craving a different kind of dessert.” John announced, licking his lower lip seductively.

 

 

 

The night is was going to start a little early then.

 

 

The drive to 221B Baker Street had was so lengthy...

 

 

John just kept his hand on Sherlock’s thigh for the whole taxi ride. Gently rubbing the fabric of Sherlock's trousers with the pad of his thumb and not looking at Sherlock; his eyes were fixed on the road for the whole time.

 

And Sherlock felt himself awakening in anticipation. Every rub on his knee sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. Smiling to himself the whole trip, he resisted every urge he had to snog John in the back of the cab.

 

Behave Sherlock. You are not rowdy teenagers. No need to give the cabbie a show.

 

Sherlock handed the cabbie a handful of bills and waved his hand indicating he was not expecting any change. He stood beside John who was still fumbling with the keys of the door.

 

 

Both of them taking the stairs two at a time while adrenaline was pumping through their veins after the torturous wait of the cab ride.

 

 

As soon as the door of the living room was closed with a loud thud, Sherlock found himself pinned against the door by John, as expected.

John was pressing his lips all over Sherlock, almost devouring him. Sherlock went slack under the invasion, his whole body already relaxed because of the wine which was flowing through his blood stream. He opened his mouth and parted his lips in response and let John do all the work. And John did. His tongue claiming every inch of Sherlock’s mouth slowly. Sherlock  kissed back, tasting the sweet lingering taste of wine. The name they said -  _Wildhaven Untamed_. How appropriate.

 

Sherlock tried to differentiate the notes and flavours - blueberry, cedar, mushroom, gnocchi. 

_Okay that’s just dinner_.

And a whole lot of John.

 

The kiss picked up pace. Breaths intermingling, tongues colliding with each other for claim. John’s hand was cupping Sherlock’s face. The kiss was a whole new level of sweet,  sloppy , heated, urgent, comforting… Sherlock hadn’t had a drunk kiss for a long time. John broke the kiss and grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and looked at him intently. His eyes moist and dark. Thin lips shiny, swollen and red with arousal. Sherlock bit his lip and looked down a little, enjoying the view as his sight traveled down from John's face. As expected, there was a noticeable bulge in John’s trousers.

 

Sherlock looked up to meet John’s gaze. John’s eyes looked like a bottomless pit. Not the cold, dark kind. The warm kind. The ones you want to get lost into intentionally.

 

_Hmm...That’s the wine thinking._

 

Sherlock shivered under the gaze.

 

 

“The things you do to me, love.” John whispered.

 

The corner of Sherlock’s mouth bent a little upwards.

 

“You don’t even know the things you do to me.” John continued talking while stroking Sherlock’s puffed lips with the tip of his thumb.

 

Sherlock just hummed in agreement.

 

 

"Look at me. What do you deduce?" John’s asked in a low voice.

 

“Deduce what?” Sherlock hummed distractedly while he darted out his tongue to lick at John’s thumb.

 

”What is my state of mind right now?” John’s speech was slightly slurred.

 

Sherlock opened his mouth and let a shaky breath come out.

He cleared his throat.

 

“That’s easy. You are drunk... and... umm. Very much aroused.” Sherlock squinted his eyes in concentration.

 

“You are losing your touch Mr. Consulting Detective…"

John moved closer, pressing himself against Sherlock. Sherlock felt John’s hardened cock pushing against his thigh. The trousers felt like a burden. “You forgot hungry… I haven’t had my dessert yet.”

 

And with that last word, John licked sensuously along Sherlock’s jaw, continuing to trail along the smooth jawline until he bit down onto his earlobe, earning a moan from Sherlock.

 

John pulled away again.

 

“God Sherlock... you have no idea… what’s going on in my mind right now. What I wanna do to you.” John whispered.

 

 

With each word, John’s hands were working quickly. Sherlock just stood there with patience while John peeled away his suit jacket and started undoing his shirt buttons with shaky hands. It took more time than it usually would. Sherlock could not help but let out a chuckle.

 

“You are ssooo drunk, John.”

 

“Shush. Don’t laugh.”

 

John completed his button hunting and stopped for a moment to look at Sherlock’s flushed chest .He blinked his eyes as if to clear his vision. Sherlock stayed still. Both palms pressed against the door.

John smiled a little and lifted his hand to take one of the nipples between his fingers. Rolling the nub until blood rushed into it and the nipple was hard under his touch. All the while keeping his eyes on Sherlock’s face. A self-satisfied smile hanging from his lips.

 

Sherlock felt his face heating up. Blood rushing from everywhere down to his groin, leaving his brain light and airy. Thinking was getting more and more difficult with each passing moment.

 

John lowered his head to take the nipple in his mouth. A breathy moan escaped Sherlock’s throat.

 

Sherlock’s head hit the door with a bump as he was losing himself with the passion of everything happening. Being this drunk, being aroused, having John around, feeling like he was surrounded by just John, John, John. It had been a long time since all this happened all at once. Sherlock’s legs were almost giving him up. The room was getting warmer and his trousers were getting too tight. Both hands were clutching at the wooden door for grip and failing miserably as his palms were getting sweaty.

 

John flicked his tongue on the hardened nipple and bit down lightly around it and Sherlock let out a loud moan.

 

“Oh John...” Sherlock bit his lip trying to contain the moans.

 

John released the nipple, licked his lips and raised his head to look directly at Sherlock. Sherlock had already slid down a bit, making him almost the same height as John. John leaned closer and brushed his own wet lips over Sherlock’s and murmured softly.

 

“Go to the bedroom. And get rid of the shirt. Keep the pants on and lie down on the bed. I will join you in a minute. And don’t touch yourself.” John removed his hands from Sherlock.

 

It took Sherlock some seconds to process the words. He blinked to see John standing at a distance from him and motioning with his head towards the bedroom.

 

“Yes. I am going." Sherlock shook his head to get out of the daze that John had spiralled him into.

Sherlock started to take his shirt of while walking slowly towards the bedroom - ass wiggling and strutting, making himself into a show. He felt John eyes following him for a moment and then heard him turning towards the kitchen.

 

 

He dropped the shirt and laid down on the bed. Looking at the ceiling lazily, restricting the urge to touch himself.

 

_Why is John being late?_

 

Sherlock turned his head at the sound of footsteps stopping beside the bed.

 

John was standing bare chested, with only his trousers on and in one hand, a dark chocolate bar.

 

 

Sherlock looked at John with a confused look.

 

“This is dessert.” John read the unsaid question and replied with a smug grin.

 

“I don’t understand. Can’t we eat _that_ dessert later?.. I mean after _this_ one?” Sherlock furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“What about we do both, Sherlock?"

 

“How are we...” John bent over and silenced Sherlock with a finger over his lips.

 

“Stay as you are. And shut your mouth.”

 

Sherlock threw his hands up in agreement.

 

John climbed on the bed and folded Sherlock’s legs gently so Sherlock was lying with his knees up. He positioned himself between his legs and then looked up to meet Sherlock’s curious gaze.

 

“Stay very still, love.” John winked.

 

 

John unwrapped the chocolate bar and broke off a little piece, placing it just under Sherlock’s throat, then broke another piece to place on his chest. Then another piece and another as he continued, stopping just over the seam of his trousers.

He then looked at Sherlock intently, like admiring his own handiwork.

 

Sherlock giggled.

 

 

“What are you doing, John?"

 

John raised both his eyebrows and a mischievous smile played on his lips.

 

“I'm gonna eat my dessert now.”

 

Sherlock just watched as John bent down and placed his mouth on Sherlock’s throat, onto the first piece of chocolate.

 

The chocolate was just an excuse of course. What John actually did was place an open mouthed kiss, sloppy with saliva, letting his wet tongue scoop up the chocolate, leaving a damp spot behind.

 

The hairs on Sherlock’s back were standing straight... It almost tickled but it felt good. He started shaking with silent laughter because of the tickling.

 

 

John looked up to meet Sherlock’s gaze again.

 

“Don’t laugh... My dessert plate shouldn't laugh.”

 

“Oh... ok sir.” Sherlock muttered under his breath.

 

“I heard that.” John cocked one eyebrow and then lowered his head to scoop up the next piece of chocolate with his mouth.

 

 

Sherlock felt his cock twitch. He grabbed the bed sheet tightly.

 

John continued eating the chocolate pieces one by one. Each time earning a whimper from Sherlock and stopped just before Sherlock’s navel.

 

 

A soft kiss. A wet tongue scooping up the chocolate again and Sherlock didn’t even feel it when he let out a wanton moan.

 

“Oh John.” Sherlock thrusted his hip upwards. His bulge brushing John’s jaw searching for friction.

 

“Yes Sherlock?” John looked up with wet lips.

 

“Please.” Sherlock breathed.

 

“Yes... hang on.”

 

 

John started to fumble with Sherlock’s trousers, opening them on his second attempt. He hitched them down to reveal Sherlock’s silk boxers.

 

“Mmm... that looks delicious… Silk boxers…I love this one… Always the posh boy”

 

The front of the briefs were starting to stain; a glossy wet spot forming on the front. John bent over Sherlock to kiss over the spot , murmuring “Mine.” and then palmed Sherlock’s cock over his briefs.

 

Sherlock let out a whimper.

 

“Johnnnn!! Stop teasing for fuck’s sake.” He tried to throw one foot over, unsuccessful as it was with his legs still tangled his pants.

 

“Stop being bossy, you git!”

 

Sherlock bit down on his lip as John peeled away his trousers first, then boxers and his cock sprang free. Already darkened from all the foreplay. Hard and heavy.

 

 

“Look at you love. All hard and big for me.” John said drunkenly. He dropped down his head to nuzzle at the base of Sherlock’s shaft. Inhaling the scent of Sherlock; musky, tangy… And a bit of lavender? Citrus?

 

“God you smell so good. What are you wearing Sherlock.” John pressed his nose into the coarse pubic hair at the base of Sherlock’s cock and sniffed harder.

 

“Arggghh. Focus John. This is not the time to talk about my cologne!” Sherlock groaned. Desperation clear in his voice. Desperation had reason, there was a bead of pre-cum forming at the very tip of his cock.

 

“Sorry.” John bit his tongue and grabbed Sherlock’s shaft in his hand. Tongue licking the tiny bead of cum. Then he ran his tongue through the slit. Sherlock closed his eyes as the hot tongue licked every surface, laving his member in saliva.

 

Sherlock felt a warm and wet feeling around his cock. John was taking him whole in his mouth.

 

_Excellent gag reflex Dr. Watson_. He grinned internally.

 

John hollowed his cheeks, moving his mouth up and down ever so slowly. Sherlock always liked things fast, John knew that perfectly well. Slow moves were intentional.

 

Sherlock almost opened his mouth to tell John to go faster but at the very moment John added a little teeth to the sucking process and Sherlock’s words got lost in his mouth. The only thing that came out was a long breathy moan. John put one hand on Sherlock’s balls and started to tug them slowly, gently. Massaging them in his palm.

 

 

One minute of rhythmic sucking and tugging , and John had a writhing, moaning , slightly sweating consulting detective in front of him.

 

 

Sherlock gathered the power at last to form words and shouted.

 

“Stop! God! John, please stop.”

 

John released Sherlock’s cock with a loud pop. It sounded so nasty in the silence of the room.

 

Sherlock was panting. It took him time to form the words. “Stretch me open. Inside me. I am not gonna last much longer like this.” Sherlock gestured at his own stomach where his cock was visibly leaking.

 

 

John sat up straight and started unbuckling his belt. Stripping from his trousers fast. He no longer looked drunk now. Arousal cleared his head up a bit.

 

Sherlock grabbed his trousers and threw them around the room blindly, then bent to his side of the bed to retrieve the lube from the drawer. When he looked in front of him, John was already naked. His cock standing upwards and having a lovely dark shade. Sherlock’s mouth watered from the view.

 

“Lie on your back, sweetheart” John said softly. It didn’t need saying. Sherlock was already lying and slowly stretching his legs apart giving John a glorious show. It was entirely intentional and Sherlock expected a visible reaction from John. Which he got.

 

 

John breathed sharply.

 

They say men are visual creatures. Sherlock knows how true that is. Every day he is amazed by John’s beauty and watches John get bewildered by his own. Sherlock is no fool. He knows what he can make people do with a smile. The only person he never made to do anything was John. When things came to John, everything was natural. Like two puzzle pieces falling together.

 

Sherlock lifted his hand offering the small bottle. John took it and popped open the cap, pouring a copious amount on his fingers. Then blew a puff of air on his palm, making the lube a little warmer. Sherlock never told John how much he hated the cold lube. He may have been scrunching his nose the first time. John sees everything. John never used cold lube on him twice .

 

The small things he does. God I love him.

 

“I love you John.” Sherlock blurted out.

 

_God wine makes people so sappy and stupid._

 

 

 Sherlock grimaced inside at his sudden declaration of love.

 

John didn’t reply. Instead he bent forward a little placing a now warm and lube covered finger, just one on Sherlock’s entrance.  Barely touching and circling around the tight muscle. Gently. Sherlock’s shaft had softened a bit but he didn’t worry about it. He was enjoying the touch and feeling of John surrounding him. He felt John’s finger enter softly inside him. Slowly. Then out. In again. Out again slowly. The only sound in the room was uneven breaths from both of them.

 

John retracted the finger to pour more lube and then added a second finger. Sherlock’s body, familiar with the touch was now relaxing and stretching easily. Sherlock felt John’s fingers skip over his prostate. John was not meeting his gaze. Instead his brows were furrowed a bit as if it was taking every bit of concentration to stretch Sherlock open.

 

“You had too much wine, John.” Sherlock chuckled. Then hissed while his whole body jolted as John’s fingers curled to press on his prostate. He flung his hands upwards to grab the headboard and tried to steady himself.

 

“You really can’t shut your mouth.” John said in a mock serious tone.

 

“You love it when I can’t shut my mouth.” Sherlock’s voice was dark. 

 

“I love how you know everything that I like.” John smirked and added a third finger and Sherlock made a sound, a mixture of a whimper and a moan that felt like it came from the base of his spine. John almost came just by hearing it.

 

 

“Just get the hell on with it John... I don’t wanna come like this. Fuck me already”  Sherlock uttered with great effort. His chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. His hair was plastered on his forehead, his whole body sweaty. Cock leaking dangerously again.

 

 

John slowly took his fingers out from the loosened muscle ring and squeezed out some more lube.  He then smeared it over his own erect cock.

 

Sherlock looked John from under his eyelashes. Licking his lips, John grabbed a pillow from his side to put under Sherlock’s hips. Sherlock closed his eyes at the comfortable angle.

 

John  grabbed Sherlock’s left leg by the ankle and lifted it with his right hand and brushed his lips over the surface, then let it fall gently by his side.  Sherlock just let out a soft breath. Eyes still closed.

 

John positioned himself with one hand near Sherlock’s entrance and just kept his cock still for a few seconds there. Then he started pushing slowly. Sherlock started making a soft purring noise. John continued and stopped when the base of his cock touched Sherlock’s behind. All the way deep inside, waiting for Sherlock to adjust.

Some seconds passed.

 

Sherlock shook his head in approval and felt John starting to move inside him. Slowly. Then he felt John lowering himself a little. Placing both of his hands on sides of Sherlock. John took a long breath. Followed by a soft murmur.

 

 

“Open your eyes. I wanna see your eyes when I make love to you.”

 

_Make love?_

 

It wasn’t a new term. But Sherlock’s eyes watered nonetheless. They always watered when they were kissing,  when they are making love, when they are just fucking, when they are just sucking each other off, rutting against each other. Being in love made Sherlock's eyes moist for almost anything. Anything when it came to being with john.

 

Sherlock opened his eyes to see the softest pair of eyes looking back at him.

 

“God… I love you... you madman.” John whispered, moving slowly inside Sherlock.

 

“I love you too John... I can feel you… Yes John.” Sherlock’s mouth fell open at the pleasuring feeling of being full by John inside him. The weight of John over him. He felt a tight knot in his belly.  

 

Sherlock blindly grabbed hold of his own cock but John batted his hand away.

 

“Let me try..let me try to make you come untouched.” John breathed out and started moving again.

The room filled up with the sound of flesh against flesh. With each thrust, John’s cock was brushing the swollen prostate inside Sherlock, sending fire through Sherlock’s nerves and Sherlock felt his balls tightening.

 

John was pacing up. With each thrust, Sherlock was getting closer and closer to oblivion.

 

“John... I am... Love... I'm gonna...”

 

“Yes. You are going to come. Come for me sweetheart.” Sherlock felt one of John’s hand on his chest. Travelling upwards. He didn’t know when he closed his eyes again. He didn’t even have the ability to look at what John’s hand was doing. But then he felt it. Two fingers wrapping around his nipple. A mild pinch.

 

And Sherlock let go.

 

He cried out as he spurted out a stream of hot semen onto his own belly. One, twice, pulsing again. His whole body internally  turning into jelly. Fireworks under his eyelids.

 

“Oh god so gorgeous… always… gorgeous.” John was panting against his skin. Still thrusting, a bit slowly.

 

Sherlock opened his eyes to look at his husband.

 

 

“You now… Come on John. Faster. Fill me up.”

 

A whiny growl escaped John’s throat as he gripped the sides of Sherlock’s thighs for a better hold. The grip was painfully sweet. Enough to leave a bruise. Sherlock travelled his hands downward to grip John’s knees and dug in his nails.

 

 

Once, twice... Sherlock counted five thrusts.

 

 

 

And then he was filling up with warmth. John spilling himself in him. Sherlock closed his eyes to savour the sensation.

 

John was panting rapidly over him. Sherlock felt the grip on his hips gone and then felt John pressing himself over him. He opened his lips in invitation and John took the lower lip in his mouth, then upper and then they were kissing open mouthed, a slow kiss, no hurry. Absolutely none. Sherlock tasted chocolate this time. And the bitter taste of himself.

 

John continued kissing while going downwards and nuzzled at the crook of Sherlock’s neck for a minute. Raining small kisses on his collarbone. Sherlock wrapped both of his hands around John in a tight embrace. Finally breathing evenly.

 

John moved a little and Sherlock felt John’s softened cock sliding out of him. Both gasping in the sensation.

 

 

 

“Wait for me.” John whispered and moved Sherlock’s hand to slide down from the bed. He came back with a flannel within the moment.  Sherlock just lied down when John cleaned him up tenderly, then himself and dropped the flannel on the floor.

 

Sherlock  turned to the opposite direction to face the wall and felt John pulling the duvet over the both of them. Then John's hand was on his waist, pulling him closer. A leg wrapping around him possessively. John’s lips brushed over his neck.

 

“John?”  Sherlock whispered while he covered John’s arm with his own.

 

“Yes, love?” John replied, placing a soft kiss on the nape of Sherlock’s neck.

 

“How was the dessert?” Sherlock’s lips curled up on both sides, he didn’t try to hide the humor in his voice.

 

“Wonderful... oxytocin flavoured… smelling a lot like cum... Looking like a naked consulting detective. Best dessert ever.” John was chuckling.

 

“Oxytocin is just a hormone, John. Don’t make it a flavour.”

 

“No, I am saying oxytocin is a flavour. Which makes a certain lanky consulting detective go all mushy and more edible.”

 

“So I am not edible without a hormone? That’s kind of offending.”

 

“You are full of it and always edible, sweetheart. Don’t be hard on yourself.”

 

“That’s a nice way of saying ‘Sherlock you are always horny'.”

 

“Which you are.”

 

“Says the man who practically gropes me twenty four hours a day.”

 

“Heyy... don’t exaggerate.”

 

“You started.”

 

“I stopped.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

 

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, John.”

 

“I thought you didn’t care.”

 

“Yeah I don’t. But you are pathetically romantic and you do.So I do a little as well. After all we are married. I will have to endure with everything you do”

 

“That’s a nice word to describe me. Also are you even listening to what you are saying? You endure with MY habits? That sounds like the earth goes around the sun. Nevermind you don't even know about solar system.”

 

“Don't start with solar system at the middle of the night.Also you called me horny first. I guess we are even now”

 

“Happy Valentine’s day to you too Sherlock.”

 

John moved closer and pressed himself to Sherlock more tightly.

 

 

“But for the matter, you technically can’t make anything oxytocin flavoured...mmphhh”

 

John’s hand had traveled to Sherlock’s mouth to shut him up.

 

“For christ’s sake Sherlock, that was a real good shag, for both of us.. In exchange, please don’t talk. I have early shift  at the clinic tomorrow.” John removed his hands to wrap them around Sherlock’s waist again. His mouth pressed onto the back of Sherlock’s neck.

 

 

“Okay...Goodnight dear husband. Thank you for the earth-shattering orgasm. I did black out a bit”

 

“Go to sleep, you git.”

 

Sherlock lifted John’s hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. He felt John’s mouth curl against his skin in a smile. He entwined his fingers with John’s and closed his eyes.

 

 

_Valentine’s day is not as bad as it seemed to be._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tumblr](http://love-in-mind-palace.tumblr.com)  
> . I run a pretty decent blog.  
> and please leave comments and kudos if you like. I have a praise kink.


End file.
